Antioxidants are employed to prevent oxidation in a wide range of materials, for example, plastics, elastomers, lubricants, petroleum based products (lubricants, gasoline, aviation fuels, and engine oils), cooking oil, cosmetics, processed food products, and the like. While many small molecule antioxidants exist, there is a continuing need for new antioxidants that have improved properties.
The commercial use of triaryl phophites in latex is well known. Triaryl phophites containing alkyl-substituted phenyl rings have been found to be effective synthetic latex stabilizers. However, there is a continuing need for antioxidants with higher antioxidant activity and higher thermal stability.